Pensées secrètes
by SeverustianaSna
Summary: De la haine à l'amour, dit-on il n'y a qu'un pas. Il a suffi d'un incident dans un ascenseur pour que la haine que la richissime héritière Haruno vouait à Uchiwa Sasuke, fils du PdG de la puissante compagnie Uchiwa Corps se transforme en reconnaissance mêlée d'amour. Sakura parviendra-t-elle à atteindre le cœur de celui pour qui elle soupire? UA [Sasusaku] [Naruhina]
1. Prologue

**-** **Titre** **: «** Pensées secrètes »

 **-Pairings** : [Sasuke/Sakura] [Naruto/Hinata] [Shikamaru/Temari] le reste, ce sera une surprise.

 **-** **Genre** : _UA , amitié, romance._

 _ **-**_ **Description** _: De la haine à l'amour, dit-on il n'y a qu'un pas. Il a suffi d'un incident dans un ascenseur pour que la haine que la richissime héritière Haruno vouait à Uchiwa Sasuke, fils du PdG de la puissante compagnie Uchiwa Corps se transforme en reconnaissance mêlée d'amour. Sakura parviendra-t-elle à atteindre le cœur de celui pour qui elle soupire ? Mais encore, deux personnes issues de clans rivaux peuvent-elles réellement s'unir ?_

 _ **-**_ **Crédit** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont issus du manga Naruto, propriété exclusive de Masahi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la publication de cette fanfiction.

 **L'histoire est quant à elle le fruit d'une collaboration étroite avec N.C qui en détient la version originale. Mais comme elle a abandonné la fanfic qui était au début basé sur un autre animé, j'ai décidé de la reprendre à ma manière et de la publier ici. Avec son autorisation bien entendu. Toutefois, conformément à sa demande, les trois premiers chapitres seront fidèle à la fanfic originale à part pour les personnages qui sont maintenant issus de Naruto et pour certaines tournures de phrase. En fait il y a eu plus de modification que prévu même si j'ai décidé de conserver le même titre et le même résumé. Et aussi, j'ai jamais écrit de Sasusaku donc je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner… Mais on verra bien…**

 **Comme rythme de publication, je dirais un chapitre par semaine. J'essaierai de publier chaque samedi.**

 **Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

 _ **OXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXO**_

 _Prologue_

 _Des amis qui avaient passés une grande partie de leur enfance ensemble… Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient longtemps côtoyé le collège municipal de la ville de Konoha, enchaînant compétitions sur compétions avec d'autres institutions de hautes renommées telles que le collège Akatsuki ou encore le collège Taka d'où venait d'ailleurs l'héritier Uchiwa. Puis chacun est parti de son côté réaliser son rêve… Percer de nouveaux horizons… Appréhender de nouvelles connaissances…_

 _Naruto avait fini par renoncer à son rêve de devenir Maire de Konoha pour ainsi s'intéresser à la biotechnologie. C'est alors qu'il s'inscrivit à l'Université de Konoha où il ne tarda pas à revoir Hinata. Cette dernière avait en effet intégré, avec son cousin Neji, la section neurobiologie qui était un département voisin de celui où étudiait l'Uzumaki. Choji quant à lui jonglait entre les cours d'art culinaire de Tokyo et la géologie. Personne ne comprendra jamais son choix…. D'autres comme Shino Aburame effectuaient leur stage dans une base scientifique à l'extrême Nord du pays tandis que Sasuke Uchiwa, l'arrogant de service- d'ailleurs, toujours en avance par rapport à ses amis, - écrivait sa thèse en management dans une grande université d'Allemagne où il semblait bien se plaire. Mais Sakura Haruno n'était pas en reste, en effet la jeune femme vivait chez sa grand-mère paternelle, aux Royaumes Unies où elle approfondissait son leadership, prête à succéder à son père_ _._

 _A l'occasion des vacances d'été, Naruto et ses compagnons allaient de nouveau être réunis. Etant tous conviés par la jeune Haruno à un séjour dans un archipel VIP nommé Chubura._

 **Voilà pour ce qui est du prologue, pour ceux que ça intéresse, le premier chapitre est déjà disponible ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1: Des invités inattendus

**Voici comme promis le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1 : « Des invités inattendus »

Yamato, le majordome attitré de la rose se chargea d'envoyer les invitations. Tous accueillirent la nouvelle avec une immense joie hormis un certain jeune homme aux prunelles onyx qui tenta bien entendu de décliner l'offre, ne voyant aucun intérêt à partir en vacances. Mais c'était sans compter sur Naruto et sa remarquable faculté de persuasion. Il n'a, en effet, cessé de harceler le pauvre jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte.

Deux jours plus tard, ils se rendaient à l'aéroport de la charmante ville de Konoha où un luxueux jet privé les attendait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils rencontrèrent une invitée des plus inattendues. Une ravissante jeune femme vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de taffetas de couleur crème était en train de parlementer semblait-il avec des hommes de robuste apparence habillés en costard noir et parés de lunettes de soleil. Ils étaient au moins une vingtaine.

« Vous êtes trop nombreux! » S'agaçait la demoiselle, la tête levée vers les armoires à glace qui la dominaient de toute leur hauteur. Vraiment balèze ces gars! Murmurait Naruto, admiratif.

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Ebizu! Convoquez-moi Shikamaru et Temari SUR-LE -CHAMP! » Estimant en avoir fini, la jeune femme s'éloigna d'eux, ignorant avec superbe leur mine consternée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle rencontra deux magnifiques orbes d'un bleu azuré où se mêlaient à la fois joie immense et surprise.

_Princesse Shion! S'enthousiasma Naruto, l'ayant reconnu quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Naruto ! Criait-elle à son tour en venant à sa rencontre, un magnifique sourire ornant ses lèvres rosées tandis que ses longs cheveux blonds se balançaient au gré du vent.

_Hein? Mais… Mais qui est-ce s'étonna Hinata, jouant à présent nerveusement avec ses indexes.

_Aucune idée. Répondit Choji Avant de s'émerveiller.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! »

« En tout cas, ils ont l'air d'être proches. » Constata Shino en désignant leur ami et la nouvelle arrivante du doigt. A présent ils étaient tendrement enlacés.

A la vue de la scène, le visage de la jolie Hyûga s'assombrit. Chose qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke, fin observateur qu'il était.

_ C'est la princesse du royaume Arcadia lâcha-t-il simplement. Naruto vient de l'appeler « princesse », n'avez-vous pas entendu ?

_La princesse d'Arcadia! Reprit le joufflu. Ah le veinard !

La brune pour sa part, se contentait de les observer et non sans une once de contrariété. Leur discussion enjouée parvenait par bribes jusqu' au reste du groupe.

_ Naruto, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Tu as pas mal grandi !

_Haha toi aussi, je te signale ! Tu es plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, je dirais même resplendissante ! Déclarait jovialement l'Uzumaki.

La princesse secoua gentiment la tête, les joues rouges. « Mais non ! Pas du tout ! ».

_Si, si ! Je t'assure. Ça t'arrive encore de te déguiser en garçon ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire espiègle.

Le visage de la blonde s'illumina : « Tu t'en rappelles encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amusait à l'époque ! »

_Ouais ! Surtout quand on a nagé ! Renchérit Naruto.

Ils rirent aux éclats.

Hinata commençait nettement à s'impatienter. C'était tout simplement aberrant, elle qui pensait connaître Naruto mieux que quiconque ayant était non moins sa voisine et amie d'enfance était à présent témoin d'une scène pour le moins confondant. D'où connaissait-il cette princesse ? Se voyaient-ils souvent ? Et cette proximité…

Elle brûlait d'envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle détestait perdre le contrôle des évènements. La jeune femme exigeait des explications et elle les obtiendra de Naruto! Ceci dit, elle se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ce dernier.

L'effet escompté se produisit. Tous deux se tournèrent vers la source sonore. Naruto prit délicatement la main de la princesse avant de se diriger vers le groupe.

_Désolé, j'ai oublié les présentations. Commença- t-il, le visage toujours agrémenté d'un sourire ingénu.

Les amis, je vous présente Shion, la princesse d'Arcadia.

_Enchanté, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

_Et Princesse Shion, je te présente Choji, Shino et le crétin là-bas, c'est Sasuke.

Le dit Crétin–qui s'était légèrement éloigné du groupe avant l'arrivé de son idiot d'ami-renifla de mépris.

-Hmph, à part de toi je ne vois pas trop de quel crétin du veux parler, Naruto lâcha-t-il d'un ton las.

La princesse eut un petit rire amusé.

_Ah !oui, Sasuke, je le connais ! déclara la jeune femme, venant à la rencontre du noble Uchiwa

_Heureux de vous revoir, Princesse, fit le concerné, d'un ton affable tout en prenant doucement la fine main de la demoiselle et y déposant, à la grande surprise de l'assemblée, un chaste baiser.

_ Moi de même. Lui répondit les joues pourpres Shion.

Visiblement, les deux héritiers se connaissaient déjà. Leurs pères étaient en étroite collaboration. La société Uchiwa Corps en effet, fournissait la technologie nécessaire au développement d'Arcadia. Ce détail semblait particulièrement ravir Naruto. Effectivement, cela facilitait l'intégration de la princesse dans le groupe.

La jeune femme tira doucement sur la manche du tee-shirt de on ami.

_Naruto ? Et la ravissante demoiselle brune, s'enquit-elle, curieuse. Il me semble que tu ne nous as pas encore présenté. C'est aussi une de tes amies ?

La dite jeune fille sursauta légèrement et arqua un sourcil. « R… Ravissante ? » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

_Ah ouais ! Je l'ai oublié ! Shion, je te présente Hinata. Hinata Hyûga. C'est aussi une amie! Lui expliqua avec entrain Naruto.

La Hyuga s'offusqua de ce qu'elle considérait comme une insulte à son endroit. « Oublié ? Comment ça oublié ? » . Blessée, elle réagit viscéralement.

_hmpf, ç… ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'un idiot comme toi ! Cracha- t-elle sans aménité, le visage crispé par la colère et la honte.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Naruto se mit à rire nerveusement tout en se frottant nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête avec son bras droit tandis que le reste du groupe était resté coi. Jamais, au grand jamais ils n'avaient vu Hinata insulter quiconque et encore moins le blond survolté.

L'Uzumaki, de son côté, ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amie. Comment une faute aussi négligeable pouvait autant vexer ? « Les filles sont vraiment étranges ! » conclut-il en secouant tristement la tête.

L'atmosphère au sein de l'assemblée était tendue. Un silence gênant s'était installé. De courte durée, cela dit, car Chôji –trop impatient de monter dans l'engin y mit fin.

_C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain qu'on décolle ? Lâcha-t-il avec désinvolture.

Tous accueillirent cette déclaration dans un rire tonitruant excepté le glaçon de service.

_Il a raison, montons tous ! Suggéra la princesse entre deux rires. L'île paradisiaque nous attend !

_Alors vous allez vous joindre à nous pour ces vacances! S'enthousiasma le plus corpulent du groupe.

_Oui, oui Sakura m'y a convié. Nos parents se connaissent.

L'Akimichi s'extasia alors de l'intérieur. « Yessss » . Il tournoya joyeusement sur la piste d'atterrissage tandis que ses amis s'activaient à déposer leur valise dans les soutes.

Shino, seul spectateur de la scène eut des sueurs froides.

 _ **OXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXO**_

Ils patientèrent encore durant une vingtaine de minute dans la salle d'embarquement.

Choji piquait du nez, Sasuke, enfoncé dans son fauteuil avait la tête plongée dans son bouquin, Hinata parlait à sa sœur Hanabi au téléphone, Shino quant à lui, observait avec insistance la trajectoire d'une mouche, imaginant toute sorte de graphiques et courbes complexes dans sa tête. Celle-ci avait fini par se poser sur le nez du joufflu.

Bref, pas très réjouissant comme attente… Telle une panthère en cage, Shion faisait des allées-retours interminables, mordillant parfois ses ongles, pianotant furieusement sur son smartphone, manquant parfois de le briser.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce fâcheux contretemps… Lâcha piteusement la Princesse, la mine soucieuse. J'avais pourtant dit à père que deux gardes du corps suffisaient, comment passer inaperçu avec des géants pareils !

Naruto lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-T'inquiète pas, va, rien ne presse, c'est pas comme si on partait à une réunion d'affaire ou un truc du genre, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, je suis sûr que Sakura ne nous en tiendra pas rigueur. C'est pas non plus comme si on risquait de rater notre vol, ce jet privé est à notre disposition. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Et si tu te calmais un peu maintenant ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement et vint se réfugier dans les bras de son ami.

-Merci Naruto… Murmura-t-elle, soulagée.

A la vue de la scène, Hinata resta sans voix. La voix de sa sœur dans le téléphone n'était plus pour elle qu'un bourdonnement lointain.

« Hinata ! Hinata ? Est-ce que ça va ? Hé oh ! tu m'entends ?» Hurlait vainement Hanabi. « Bon je dois y aller, Konohamaru m'attends, je risque d'être en retard pour le concert. Tu sais très bien combien il peut être grincheux quand on le fait trop poireauter Je te rappelle plus tard, allez, bon voyage, biz, et pas de bêtises avec Naruto ! »

L'entente de ce prénom la fit légèrement sursauter et sortir de sa torpeur. Hanabi venait de raccrocher. Lentement, Hinata, détourna le regard et s'assit sur un siège au fond de la salle, n'osant plus revenir à sa place aux côté de ses amis qu'elle avait abandonné 15 minutes plus tôt pour téléphoner à sa sœur. Elle joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, puis décida de faire comme Sasuke. Il lui fallait un livre, n'importe quoi pour ne pas se morfondre. Puis elle se ravisa. Son livre était dans son sac à main. Elle regarda tristement la place vide à côté de Shino, enfin, pas si vide que ça vu que son sac trônait dessus. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle revienne là-bas, elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la force d'assister à une autre scène choquante, d'ailleurs elle commençait à se demander si cela avait été une bonne idée d'accepter l'invitation de Sakura? Elle aurait peut-être du se rendre avec Neji et Tenten à Kyoto. Mais elle aurait été de trop, entre ces deux tourtereaux, et puis ils avaient passé presque une année éloignés l'un de l'autre… Elle leur devait bien ça… La jeune fille, aux macarons, en effet, suivait des formations à l'école nationale de police de Tokyo. Epuisée, Hinata finit par s'assoupir.

Seule la voix Haut Perché de Shion la réveilla une demi-heure plus tard.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Comment osez-vous me faire attendre de la sorte ! A cause de vous le départ a été retardé ! »

La Hyuga se rassit correctement et lança un regard furieux vers la princesse. Quel était encore son problème ? Puis elle réalisa que les personnes tant attendues étaient finalement arrivées. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa place à côté de Shino.

-Ah te revoilà Hinata, fit l'Aburame, tu arrives à pique pour le départ.

La brune hocha la tête puis détailla les nouveaux arrivants du regard.

Tout comme les autres gardes du corps de Shion, ceux-ci étaient vêtus de costumes sombres, contrastant avec la chemise blanche et la cravate noire à l'intérieure.

Elle avisa une jeune femme de toute beauté aux cheveux d'un magnifique blond cendré attachés en quatre couettes symétriques et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude presque envoûtant. Son costume noir lui allait à ravir, redessinant parfaitement son corps longiligne et gracieux. Le pantalon noir quant à lui, sans pour autant être moulant, laissait deviner de magnifiques jambes mises en valeur par des escarpins de la même couleur. Shoji bavait littéralement à la vue de cette charmante créature.

« Et galère… »

La blonde écrasa le pied de son collègue avec son talon à aiguille, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire taire ce dernier.

« Commence pas Shikamaru, on est dans la merde là » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents tout en lui décochant un regard peu amène.

Le dénommé Shikamaru était un jeune homme d'apparence svelte, et au style légèrement négligé. Sa chemise sortant de son pantalon par endroit et sa cravate mal nouée ne semblait pas le déranger plus que cela. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns mi-longs attachés en une haute queue de cheval aux pointes hirsutes. Hinata trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un ananas coiffé ainsi. Ses petits yeux perçants quant à yeux trahissaient un profond ennui et une très grande vivacité d'esprit.

« Nous somme désolé pur ce fâcheux retard, votre Altesse » S'excusa la blonde en s'inclinant.

« Ah ça oui, vous pouvez l'être! » rétorqua sèchement la Princesse, la mine sévère.

Ses traits se radoucirent instantanément en rencontrant les yeux bleus rieurs de Naruto.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et s'adressa enfin au reste du groupe.

-Chers amis, je présente mes gardes du corps personnels, Shikamaru Nara et Temari Suzuna(1) qui, en plus d'assurer ma protection est également ma dame de compagnie.

Les deux serviteurs s'inclinèrent poliment.

Shion continua sa présentation.

-Temari, Shikamaru, je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki fit-t-elle en le désignant de la main, Sasuke Uchiwa, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame…. Et…. Hinaya c'est ça ?

La concernée essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Cette fille était en train de se ficher d'elle, elle en était convaincue… Elle avait fait exprès…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Shion, c'est HI-NA-TA et non Hinaya riait Naruto, ce qui vexa d'avantage la Hyuga.

La Princesse pouffa à son tour.

-Suis-je bête, en effet c'était Hinata ou un truc du genre dit la jeune femme en la pointant du doigt. Haha, désolée.

-Ce… Ce n'est rien Répondit la brune avec un pâle sourire tandis qu'en son fort intérieur, elle bouillait de rage.

 **A suivre…**

 _ **OXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXO**_

 _ **(1) Pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi le nom de famille de Temari est ici Suzuna, la cause sera plus tard révélé dans un chapitre à venir. No spoil donc. ^_^ Mais vous pouvez toujours exposer votre théorie sur la question.**_

 **La suite, Samedi prochain. Je vous dis à bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 2: Vers l'île paradisiaque

**15/05/17**

 **Hello, désolée pour le retard, ce chapitre devait arriver samedi seulement voilà, j'étais dans l'incapacité de rédiger étant tombée malade et puis j'ai eu une grosse baisse de motivation.**

 **Je fais un gros bisou à MrsJedusore qui a donné son avis sur le 1** **er** **chapitre en review ainsi qu'aux deux gentilles personnes dont l'une a mis l'histoire dans ses favoris et l'autre en "follow" (je viens de remarquer ^_^) . Merci, ça me fait plaisir :-)**

 **Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pu me relire qu'une seule fois, il est presque 2h du matin et mes yeux sont complètement K.O.**

 **Maintenant trêve de blabla et place à la suite. Bonne lecture! ^_^**

Chapitre 2 : « Vers l'île paradisiaque »

Ils se décidèrent enfin à monter. Naruto tenta de s'asseoir près d'Hinata mais celle-ci le repoussa sans ménagement, trop remontée contre lui pour pouvoir supporter sa présence.

_Mais Hinata, pourquoi tant d'animosités ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? Se plaignit le blond.

_Laise-moi tranquille Naruto-kun, je ne veux pas te parler, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Va t'asseoir à côté de la princesse! Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

_Je ne peux pas, Sasuke est déjà près d'elle… Hinata, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais… Proposa-t-il d'un ton conciliant

_Laisse-moi! Fut la réponse de son amie.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

_Ça suffit! Puisque tu t'en prends à moi sans aucune raison, je m'en vais ! Déclara-t-il, plus qu'accablé par autant de mauvaises humeurs.

_Parfait !

Le jeune homme s'installa au fond, près de la vitre.

_Je me demande quelle mouche l'a piquée! Marmonnait-il encore.

Il entendit un léger bip et sortit sa tablette de son sac, activant rapidement le mode avion et faisant coulisser son doigt sur l'écran lisse pour répondre à l'appel. Aussitôt le visage d'un beau garçon d'apparence juvénile et aux cheveux bruns hérissés apparut sur l'écran, derrière lui, des milliers de spectateurs s'extasiaient et hurlaient à plein poumons. Le blond devinait sans peine que l'adolescent était assis sur les gradins d'un stade, sûrement celui de Konoha…

-Ah ! J'ai cru que j'allais attendre! Eh ben alors, Naruto, T'en fais une tête! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? L'avion s'est écrasé ?

-Dis pas de bêtises grosses comme tes chevilles Konohamaru. Le gronda Naruto.

-Oh ça va… Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter…

-Désolé… Murmura le blond, le regard absent. Alors, ce match? Se rattrapa-t-il.

-Ouais cool, hahaha! 35-0 ! Ils sont vraiment nuls les joueurs de Kiri ! Notre victoire est assurée! Imagine, le mec il a eu droit à un pénalty et trouve encore le moyen de faire sortir le ballon du terrain… Tss… Quel débile vraiment !

Naruto pouffa de rire, amusé, le plus jeune avait l'air si passionné. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'invitation de Sakura, il aurait bien voulu regarder ce match avec son frère adoptif. A défaut, ils s'étaient promis de s'appeler dans la journée pour avoir des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Tout à coup il se rappela d'un détail.

-Au fait Konohamaru, elle est passée où Hanabi?

-Sûrement partie téléphoner à Hinata. Répondit le jeune homme. Elle a dit qu'elle ramènera aussi de la bouffe ajouta-t-il d'un air plus que ravi.

-Au fait ça m'étonne vraiment qu'elle ait accepté de venir à se match avec toi… Je croyais qu'elles détestaient le foot elle et Hinata…

\- Bah c'est ça être en couple mon vieux, il y a des concessions à faire… Le matin, on regarde ce match, l'aprem on part au musée Shinobi.

\- Au musée? Haha, n'oublie pas d'apporter un oreiller! Compatit le blond qui avait eu l'occasion d'y aller dans le cadre d'une sortie scolaire. Il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé de sa vie.

-Je sais, j'y ai pensé sourit Konohamaru.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et éclatèrent de rire avant de soupirer d'aise.

-Et toi? Tu t'en sors ? Ils sont où les autres ? Pourquoi t'es tout seul ? Je ne vois pas Hinata…

Pour toute réponse l'Uzumaki déposa la tablette munie d'un support sur la table pliante et rejeta sa tête en arrière

_Je sais pas Konohamaru… ça va pas trop entre nous…

-Bah que s'est-il passé?

Il se redressa et reporta son attention sur son frère.

-Depuis notre arrivée à l'aéroport, Hinata se comporte de manière disons… très bizarre, je ne la comprends vraiment pas ...

-Bizarre ? C'est-à-dire ? Demanda son interlocuteur intrigué.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, l'air grave.

-Eh ben figure-toi que toute à l'heure elle m'a envoyé paître alors que je voulais juste m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Souffla l'Uzumaki.

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es assis derrière tout seul. Observa Konohamaru.

_Ouais, Sasuke et Shion se sont assis ensembles. Derrière eux, Shino et Shoji, bien qu'il ait tenté de s'installer près de la princesse et de l'autre côté, Shikamaru et Temari, ses deux gardes rapprochés. Naruto marqua une pause, il eut un sourire triste. Hinata, elle évidemment elle préfère s'asseoir seule plutôt qu'avec moi, détestant ma compagnie.

_Allons, ne dis pas ça, pourquoi détesterait-elle ta compagnie d'abord?

_J'en sais rien, va savoir… Répondit le blond d'un ton détaché.

_C'est passager, elle est peut-être seulement de mauvaise humeur, c'est tout.

_Ouais mais pourquoi justement ? S'impatienta Naruto. J'aimerai savoir. Je ne comprends pas, elle était pourtant normale durant le trajet pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Nous avons beaucoup parlé! Maintenant elle est très désagréable !

Konohamaru lui lança un regard suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Naruto? Fit-il avec un grand sourire. Te connaissant je suis sûr que t'as encore fait une bourde.

Le plus vieux pris un air outré.

-Dis donc, t'es pas sensé me soutenir au juste ?

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

Après un long soupir, Naruto se décida tout de même à se pencher sur la question. Comment en effet expliquer cette soudaine agressivité de la brune… Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, il n'avait rien fait pour la vexer… Si ?

-Tu dis que sur le trajet elle était encore normale ?

-Mouais, exact. Acquiesça le blond, pas très sûr de comprendre où son jeune frère voulait en venir. Soudain il eut un déclic.

_Maintenant que tu le dis… fit-il d'un air songeur, ça a commencé à notre arrivée à l'aéroport….

Les yeux écarquillés, il s'exclama.

_Mais oui… Quand on a rencontré Shion!

_La Princesse ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la princesse ? Demanda Konohamaru qui avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question. Il y avait belle lurettes qu'il fréquentait Naruto et Hinata après tout…

_Rien de particulier, je me suis juste précipité vers elle et je l'ai prise dans mes bras, j'étais tellement heureuse de la revoir. Avoua-t-il avec entrain.

_Oui…Tu l'as serré dans tes bras. Et puis ? QUOI ? TU L'AS SERRE DANS TES BRAS !

Hurla le jeune Sarutobi, stupéfait.

_Ouais et alors ? Répondit Naruto niaisement.

 _« Et il se demande pourquoi elle est énervée ! »_ pensa le plus jeune en secouant négativement la tête dans un signe de désapprobation... _« Tsk_ … _Quel idiot ce Naruto … C'est vraiment un cas désespéré…»._

_Alors ? S'impatienta le concerné.

_Alors quoi ? Répondit le brun.

_Oh oh ! J'attends la réponse !

_La réponse à quoi ? Demanda innocemment Konohamaru. _Keh…S'il s'imagine en plus que je vais l'aider_ …

Naruto commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

_Pfff … Konohamaru…Mais dis-moi! Soupira-t-il agacé.

Mais le plus jeune ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui.

« Oh voilà Hana qui revient ! » fit-il d'un ton rêveur en dirigeant son regard vers un point que Naruto ne pouvait voir. Bientôt une ravissante jeune fille à la peau diaphane et aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais apparut aux côtés de Konohamaru.

« Je t'ai fais attendre ? » demanda la brune tout en embrassant son amoureux.

« Non…non » Sourit le brun, lui rendant son baiser.

~Léger raclement de gorge. ~

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et reportèrent aussitôt leur attention sur l'écran de la tablette où un certain blond aux yeux bleu les regardait d'un air amusé. Ils piquèrent un fard.

-Ah… Heu… Naruto… Fit Hanabi, le teint aussi cramoisi que celui de son compagnon. Seuls ses yeux laiteux semblables à ceux d'Hinata auraient pu réfuter une quelconque apparenté avec une tomate.

N'y tenant plus le blond éclata d'un rire franc.

-Oh ça va ! Se vexa Konohamaru.

-QU'ILS SONT MINIONNNNS !

« La ferme Naruto ! » Ordonnèrent de concert le couple, le visage plus rouge que jamais.

-T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets. Grommela le brun.

\- Ok, j'arrête, faites pas cette tête-là. Leur sourit l'Uzumaki.

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune lui tira une langue boudeuse.

-Ouais bah débrouille-toi seul pour Hinata, nous on a un match à regarder. Rétorqua-t-il en passant un bras autour des frêles épaules de sa copine dont le visage avait repris un teint normal.

-Hé ! S'indigna l'Uzumaki. Mais trop tard, on ne les voyaitdéjà plus sur l'écran.

 _Quel lâcheur…_

Le blond eut un rire attendri, son petit frère avait bel et bien grandi… Il n'avait que 14 ans et pourtant il semblait si mûr… Et repensant au baiser dont il avait été l'heureux témoin, il soupira de tristesse. Lui aussi aurait tellement voulu avoir une copine…

 _ **OXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXO**_

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Choji et de Shino…

_Hey Shino ?

Le concerné ferma son laptop et le rangea dans son sac.

_Hn?

_Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tendu entre Naruto et Hinata ? Demanda l'Akimichi, pensif.

l'Aburame farfouilla dans le paquet de chips sauce barbecue que lui tendait son ami et porta un morceau à sa bouche. Il déglutit et se décida enfin à parler.

_Ça, tout le monde l'avait remarqué Choji répondit-il d'un ton détaché. Sauf peut-être Naruto, lui ça ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'il n'ait rien vu arriver… Et il ajouta ennuyé: « Mais ne parlons pas de choses qui ne nous concernent pas veux-tu? »

Un sourire amusé vint fleurir sur les lèvres fines de l'Akimichi.

_Tu crois que j'ai une chance? Demanda-il, faisant fi de la dernière remarque du brun.

Son locuteur manqua de s'étouffer avec son chips.

_J'y crois pas tu veux toujours sortir avec Hinata? Lâcha-t-il, les sourcils haussés par-delà ses lunettes sombres. Depuis le primaire quand même Chôji!

Shino ne comprenait vraiment pas l'entêtement de son ami. Mais il se remémora toutefois ce jour où l'Akimichi lui avait raconté comment il s'était pris d'affection pour Hinata alors qu'il n'avait que 8ans.

Ce jour-là, il avait oublié son repas de midi chez lui. Il aurait pu mourir de faim au fond de la classe si la Hyuga - bien que très timide- ne lui avait pas donné une part de ses délicieux onigiris. Ils mangèrent ensemble et discutèrent longuement, apprenant peu à peu à se connaître. Choji avait été touché par tant de générosité et depuis ce mémorable jour, il s'était promis d'en faire plu tard sa digne épouse. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que Naruto traînait constamment avec la brune, annihilant ainsi toute chance de voir un jour ce projet se concrétiser.

_Oui et je n'abandonnerais pas. Fit-il d'un air déterminé.

« Bien dit Choji! » Fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent vivement et gros blanc…

« KIBA ?!»

 _ **OXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXO**_

_Alors, Sasuke, comment vas-tu ? demanda la princesse avant de mordre goulument dans un chocolat offert par un de ses admirateurs secrets. Elle avait d'ailleurs encore, un assortiment de ces petits délices dans une boîte ornée d'arabesques.

_Bien répondit le concerné quelque peu intrigué par l'insouciance de la princesse. Nonobstant, il lui retourna la question.

_Plutôt bien, même si être souveraine n'est pas de tout repos. Soupira-t-elle avant d'ajouter avec un sourire amusé. Mais tu sais… tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer.

_Oh que si, ne me refusez pas ce privilège, mademoiselle Shion. Un demi-sourire étirait ses lèvres.

La princesse se sentit rougir. Sasuke Uchiwa avait un charme fou. Son immense beauté était telle qu'il faisait tourner la tête à d'innombrables jeunes femmes de la haute société. Lors des brunchs organisés dans le palais, d'aucunes ne tarissaient d'éloges sur lui. Néanmoins il était inaccessible. Mais singulièrement, son attitude froide et distante faisait décupler l'ardeur de ces demoiselles.

Le jeune homme interrompit ses rêveries : « Princesse, puis-je vous poser une question ? Ma curiosité est parfois incoercible. »

_Oui, oui, je t'écoute. En effet il était rare de l'entendre s'intéresser un tant soit peu à la vie d'une quelconque personne.

_Comment avez-vous connu Naruto?

Le visage de la princesse s'illumina à l'entente de ce nom.

_C'était un jour d'été où lasse de mes responsabilités de princesse, j'avais quitté le château pour venir me réfugier à Konoha déguisée en garçon.

_En garçon ? répéta-t-il, un sourcil levé.

_Oui, je ne voulais surtout pas me faire repérer…

C'est alors que j'ai rencontré Naruto dans un stand de nouille ou je voulais me restaurer en toute quiétude… Je doutais fort que les gardes de Père songent à me chercher dans un tel endroit…

Ce jour-là, le vieux propriétaire Ichiraku organisait un concours du plus grand mangeur de ramen… Souhaitant me divertir, je m'étais inscrite. La compétition avait été rude, il y avait tant d'adversaires redoutables comme Rock Lee, Fûjin et Raijin…Même Jirobou qui avait remporté la victoire les deux années précédentes avait fini par perdre, il a été évacué aux urgences des suites d'une vilaine crampe d'estomac. Un véritable duel s'était imposé entre Naruto et moi. Il était implacable! Au bout d'une heure de lutte gastronomique, et le ventre déjà tout ballonné, j'ai fini par poser mes baguettes tandis qu'il engloutissait avec une vitesse fulgurante le contenu encore fumant des trois bols restants.

Dégoûtée d'avoir perdu j'étais partie sans un regard derrière moi. Je marchais dans la rue lorsqu'il m'avait rattrapée. « Tu t'es bien battue » m'avait-il dit en me tendant sa main dans un geste amical. Laissant ma rancune de côté, je l'avais félicité à mon tour ravie de tant de sollicitudes. Cette poignée de main échangée avait marqué le début d'une grande camaraderie. Expliqua la princesse en souriant. Nous avons passé toute une journée à nous amuser alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas; déambulant dans les rues et les Parcs verts de Konoha, visitant les monuments historiques comme la colline des Kage fondateurs de la ville. J'étais impressionnée de voir tous ces visages sculptés dans la roche. Naruto m'avait dit qu'un jour son beau visage serait gravé dans la roche auprès de ces personnalités emblématiques de Konoha.

_Hmph ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Naruto répète ça à qui veut l'entendre. Ironisa l'héritier Uchiwa.

_J'espère qu'il réalisera son rêve. Souffla la princesse.

_Et comment a-t-il fait pour découvrir votre identité?

_Oh ça c'était vers la fin de la journée, après notre saut à la source thermale. On admirait le coucher du soleil sur le toit de son collège quand les gardes ont débarqué et ont encerclé les lieux. Je leur ai demandé de m'accorder un peu de temps pour révéler à Naruto que j'étais une fille. En même temps, je lui ai dévoilé ma véritable identité de princesse d'Arcadia. Je craignais vraiment qu'il m'en veuille pour mon mensonge mais il s'est montré très compréhensif…

 _Ils se sont baignés à la source thermale et il n'a même pas réalisé que c'était une fille? Comment ça se fait?_ L'Uchiwa ne se posa pas plus de question et décida de tout mettre sur le compte de la stupidité.

« Ce jour-là, j'ai peut-être perdu une bataille… Mais j'ai gagné plus précieux… Un ami. » Termina Shion, en fermant les yeux, un sourire nostalgique ornant ses lèvres vermeilles.

 _Naruto… Pour répondre à ta question, il m'arrive encore de me déguiser un garçon… Pour me rappeler de toi et du bon temps qu'on a passé ensemble…_

De son côté Sasuke était également perdu dans ses pensées. Après tant d'années tout le monde allait être à nouveau réuni…

 _« Il y aura aussi la gamine au grand front… »_ Songea-t-il en arborant un sourire en coin. Il se demandait si elle était toujours aussi insupportable…

 _ **A suivre….**_

 _ **OXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXO**_

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain sera probablement en ligne à la fin de la semaine. Vendredi au plus tôt, dimanche au plus tard. Je dois quand même vous avouer que ces temps-ci je manque cruellement de motivations mais j'espère que ça va me passer.**_

 _ **Pour info, Sakura fera son apparition dans le prochain chapitre. Je vais d'ores et déjà vous donner le titre.**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : « Elle me manque ? »**_

 _ **Sur-ce je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une excellente semaine. ^_^**_

 ** _/!\ Edit /!\ désolée finalement je ne pourrais pas publier ce samedi, les dates de mes examens ont été avancées du coup je serai très occupée par les révision et n'aurai donc pas le temps pour écrire. On se revoit samedi prochain. En attendant j'en ai profité pour rééditer ce chapitre et corriger les fautes que j'ai vu à la fin ^^ . Si quelqu'un en trouve d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir, de même je suis ouverte à tout commentaire,critiques, proposition etc... Ça fait toujours plaisir à lire :-)_**

 ** _A dans 2 semaines ^^_**


	4. Chapter 3: Elle me manque?

_**12 /11/17**_

 _ **Bonjour/bonsoir. Tout d'abord je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce très long retard. Surtout à ceux/celles à qui j'ai promis en MP que je publierai en septembre, vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait faux bond, ma clé a planté et il m'a fallu pas mal de courage et surtout du temps pour tout recommencer. Toutefois, par considération pour ces gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. ^-^**_

 _R .A.R:_

 **-Sarah 70801** : encore merci, voilà enfin la suite ^-^ .

 **-asma raya** : malheureusement je n'ai pas pu updater rapidement. Merci à toi et contente que l'histoire te plaise. =)

- **MrsJudiore :** merci, merciii ^-^, j'avais peur que son histoire avec Hinata passe pour chelou alors que je la voulais adorable. Haha, je savais bien que l'apparition de Kiba allait te faire rire :p . Bon, j'avais besoin de lui pour la suite donc il fallait bien qu'il fasse son entrée )

- **Vicca13 :** Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire très encourageant, je suis vraiment touchée =D Moi non plus je n'apprécie pas trop Shion quant à Naruto… bah c'est Naruto XD . (zéro idée exprimée XD ) . Sinon, Hinata souffrira encore un peu mais aura quand même son moment de gloire. )

 _ **Bref encore merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de commenter, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, et aussi pour les faves, follows. Vous êtes géniaux. Merci également à ceux qui me lisent. Je vous embrasse tous. Et maintenant, place à cette suite qui n'a que trop tardé ! Bonne lecture. ^-^**_

00000000000000000

Chapitre 3 : « Elle me manque ? »

-KIBA ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda de but en blanc Shoji, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

 _Oh non pas lui_ … se lamenta intérieurement Shino.

-Oui que fait-il ici ? Renchérit-il, les bras croisés sur son torse et pas franchement ravi de le voir.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Shino ! Rit le brun.

Shino roula des yeux, voilà justement ce qui l'agaçait chez lui, toujours à débiter des âneries.

Plus sérieusement Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Insista l'Aburame.

-Oh ça va ! Saku m'a invité figurez-vous! Mais comme j'étais injoignable, je n'ai appris la nouvelle qu'hier soir. Je voulais vous faire une surprise donc j'ai pris beaucoup d'avance et me suis planqué dans le jet pendant que vous perdiez votre temps à bavarder dehors. Avoua-t-il très fier. D'ailleurs vous en avez mis du temps!

-Ah je vois, tout s'explique lâcha Shoji avec un sourire en coin.

Shino se contenta de le regarder d'un air sceptique.

Ah bon ?

Parce que vous croyez que je me suis incrusté ! S'indigna le brun. Je peux vous montrer le carton d'invitation de Saku si vous ne me croyez pas! C'est écrit dessus : « Kiba Inuzuka, j'ai l'honneur de vous convier à… »

Ça va, ça va le coupa l'Akimichi, nous te croyons.

Tu en serais tout à fait capable. Lâcha l'Aburame.

Le brun se renfrogna

-z' êtes pas drôles…

-Te faire rire n'était aucunement mon but…

Plutôt que de s'offusquer à nouveau il éclata d'un rire tonitruant et ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux de son vis-à-vis aux lunettes sombres.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être rabat- joie, toi!

Puis chacun retourna à ses occupations. Shino ressortit son laptop, décidé à ignorer jusqu'à la fin Kiba lequel conversait avec le roux, n'omettant pas de se servir avidement dans son paquet de chips.

-Eh doucement ! T'en prends trop !

-J'y peux rien, j'ai trop la dalle!

Au même moment une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux d'un beau châtain lustré et les yeux en amende passa auprès d'eux , vêtue d'un somptueux uniforme d'hôtesse vert olive découvrant de longues jambes fuselées.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Matsuri, je suis hôtesse de l'air fit-elle leur montrant un chariot rempli d'apéritifs aux prix faramineux.

 _Sans blague_ … S'agaça Shino

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kiba pour se lever et s'approcher de la jeune d'une démarche séductrice.

-Et voilà qu'il nous refait son numéro! marmonna Choji à son ami qui ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

« Salut, moi c'est Kiba » fit-il de son éternel sourire canin.

-Enchantée Monsieur Kiba… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Appelez-moi Kiba, fit-il la regardant intensément de ses yeux sombres, sa voix plus basse que de coutume.

Alors… Je voudrais votre numéro pour commencer puis un rendez-vous une fois sûr l'île…

Et, la soutenant par la taille :

« Imaginez… Vous, moi ! Sous les tropiques… admirant le coucher du soleil! »

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Mais c'est que… Je suis en couple.

Choji et Shino pouffèrent discrètement. _Bien fait !_

-Eh bien qu'attendez vous pour rompre!

Pour toute réponse la châtaine fit avancer son charriot et traça sa route.

Ce fut le coup de grâce. Choji s'éroula de rire sur le sol tandis que Shino tremblait en se mordait l'intérieur de la joue.

-PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Dégoûté, Kiba reprit sa place sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis.

-Elle était en couple, dans le cas contraire elles me succombent toutes ! Expliqua-t-il en ramenant des mèches brunes en arrière de sa tête et arborant un sourire enjôleur.

-J'en doute! Railla l'entomologiste, ses yeux pleins d'ironie posés sur lui. Ne te rends-tu donc pas compte que tu fais fuir les filles?

L'Inuzuka eut un rire sardonique.

_Mon pauvre Shino, décidément tu es inexpérimenté dit-il tout en secouant la tête avec un air faussement dépité et en tapotant le dos de son compagnon de voyage.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons tout le temps de t'initier une fois sur l'île.

_ À quoi ? Demanda laconiquement Shino. Il ignorait ce que son ami manigançait encore mais une chose était sûr, il ne voulait s'impliquer de près ou de loin dans ses folles entreprises qui d'ailleurs se soldaient le plus souvent en échec.

Entourant les épaules de l'Aburame avec son bras il répondit:

_A l'art de la séduction tiens !

_Non merci ! Se dégagea Shino.

En tout cas pas après ce qu'il a vu...

0000000000000

Hinata rangea son portable et se replongea dan sa lecture. Rassurer Hanabi n'avait vraiment pas été facile. De toute manière tout allait bien… Naruto l'ignorait mais tout allait bien…

Bon sang ! Voilà qu'elle pensait à nouveau à lui. C'en était presque désolant. Elle soupira une énième fois et fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ce roman que lui avait fortement recommandé Tenten lors de sa dernière visite. Le livre évoquait les aventures tumultueuses d'un jeune paysan pris entre deux feux car faisant l'objet d'un conflit entre une villageoise et une comtesse voulant toutes deux conquérir son cœur. Lorsqu'elle lut l'introduction, son visage s'empourpra et elle faillit jeter le livre loin d'elle mais, curieuse, elle continua tout de même sa lecture. _**« Voyant l'indécision du jeune homme, chacune des deux femmes élabora moult stratagèmes afin de ne pas perdre dans cette lutte »**_. Les pupilles de la brune s'écarquillèrent.

_Attends un peu…Des stratégies ? Oui, il m'en faut ! Tout à coup, se rendant compte des sottises qu'elle venait de débiter, ses joues s'embrasèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? Pourquoi devrais-je voir ces tactiques ? A… Après tout il peut être avec la princesse s'il le veut ! C'est son problème ! Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie… Ça m'est égal !

Paradoxalement, elle continua sa lecture. **«** _ **La paysanne chercha secours auprès d'une vieille fermière connue pour sa grande sagesse et sa connaissance sans faille de la nature humaine**_ **.** _ **La mère Shio se fit un plaisir de la recevoir dans son humble demeure, lui prodiguant de sages conseils qui lui permettraient de se faire aimer voire désirer de l'homme de ses pensées.**_ **»**

 _ **« Aucune jalousie tu montreras » dit la voix énigmatique de l'ancienne courtisane.**_

Hinata fronça les sourcils

_Qu…Quoi ! N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas jalouse !

 **«** _ **Sa compagnie tu rechercheras**_ _ **sans pour autant devenir envahissante. »**_ Put-elle lire à nouveau.

 _ **«Agréable tu lui resteras, prompte sera la réconciliation lorsque surviendront les querelles**_ _. »_

Les yeux à nouveau écarquillés, elle hocha lentement l tête. C'était l'évidence même ! Ce livre lui était destiné ! Elle se rappelait l'avoir acheté trois mois plutôt. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Il a été longtemps oublié sur l'étagère de sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fût souvenu de son existence la veille du départ et qu'elle ait décidé de l'emporter pour le voyage.

Etait-ce là un coup du destin ? Elle se remémorait soudainement les méchancetés qu'elle avait déblatérées contre le pauvre Uzumaki et fut prise de remord. Embarrassée, elle se cacha le visage avec ses fines mains.

« C'est vrai… Mais quelle idiote je suis ! » Se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement. « Il a juste voulu s'asseoir à côté de moi et qu'ai-je fait ? » Elle se rappela de ses mots et au même moment voulut disparaître dans un trou, tant elle se sentait honteuse de s'être énervée de la sorte.

Elle posa un marque-page dans son livre avant de le fourrer dans son sac. Ce faisant, elle se leva pour se diriger d'une démarche résolue vers le fond de l'avion où elle le savait bien, s'était terré une certaine personne.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Le jeune blond dormait profondément. Au plus profond de son rêve, il errait sur une vaste plage déserte, admirant la splendeur du paysage, appréciant la douceur du climat lorsque soudain il entendit une voix douce, harmonieuse, qui semblait lointaine. Elle ne lui était pas totalement étrangère. D'ailleurs, semblait-t-il, elle l'appelait. Il ouvrit alors lentement ses prunelles azur pour apercevoir une magnifique jeune fille à la chevelure couleur de nuit, légèrement penchée vers lui.

Il se redressa violemment, les joues déjà en feu sous l'effet de la surprise. La brune rougissait également.

00000000000

Quelques minutes plus tôt…

La jeune Hyuga se dirigeait vers les sièges du fond, le cœur en tumulte et empli d'anticipation.

Dire qu'elle était nerveuse était un euphémisme, elle ignorait si elle parviendrait à parler lorsqu'elle le verrait. Elle s'arrêta enfin lorsqu'elle avisa une tête blonde assise toute seule près du hublot. Arrivée à son niveau, elle fut surprise de le trouver profondément endormi et se tritura comme à son habitude l'index.

« Il est si mignon se disait-elle, admirative ». Son expression autant sereine que sérieuse le rendait réellement irrésistible, et éclairé ainsi par la lumière du jour et la blancheur des nuages environnants, il ressemblait à un bel ange aux cheveux couleur de blé. Elle brûlait d'envie de goûter à ces lèvres si agréablement dessinées et aux contours délicats. Cela dit, elle se reprit en secouant frénétiquement la tête. La jeune femme s'en voulait de devoir le réveiller mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle le secoua doucement. Le blond ouvrit lentement ses paupière, ce qui la fit violemment s'empourprer, tant il était beau quand il se réveillait.

00000000000

_Hi…Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Bredouilla-t-il.

Il l'observa plus minutieusement. Elle se tenait debout, devant lui, son sac à la main.

_Heu… hm.. C'est-à- dire que… Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. Naruto était resté interdit. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, il voyait son amie d'enfance si timide, hésitante, le visage rougissant qui plus est en s'adressant à lui, certes enfant elle avait été très timide mais en grandissant elle avait beaucoup gagné, grâce à lui, en aplomb et en fermeté. Là, il ne put que la trouver vulnérable, magnifique … Son cœur se serra. Soudain, il eut une lueur de malice dans les yeux puis, froidement il répliqua : « Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Fiche-moi la paix ! »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent puis se firent de plus en plus triste. Elle allait tourner les talons pour partir mais une main la retint. Elle fit alors volte-face.

_N… Naruto-kun ?

_Je plaisantais ! Dit-il le plus naturellement possible, un sourire enjoué sur les lèvres.

_Tu…Plaisantais ? Répéta la jeune femme complètement hébétée.

Le brun s'esclaffa. Ce qui étonna d'avantage la brune.

_Tu aurais vu ta tête, impayable ! Souffla-t-il avant de rire de plus belle en se tenant les côtes. En fait je te rappelais seulement tout ce que tu m'avais dit lorsque je voulais m'asseoir près de toi… C'était…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car il reçut de plein fouet un violent coup sur la tête. Une bosse se forma aussitôt.

_Hey ! T'énerve pas !

« Hmph ! » Fut la seule réponse de l'interpellée.

Elle allait de nouveau repartir mais la même main la retint et l'attira à lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Ses joues étaient à présent rouges comme une pivoine.

 _« C'est si étrange… Je retrouve la même douceur d'antan dans ses mains… Mais aussi une grande force… Tellement rassurante… Depuis quand Naruto-kun est-il devenu un homme ?»_

Plongée dans son monologue intérieur, elle ne remarquait pas que le jeune homme la fixait. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut enfin, elle rougit à nouveau.

_N… Naruto-kun? P…Pourquoi tu…tu me regardes comme ça ? Bégaya-t-elle nerveuse.

_Hein ? AH ! Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu voulais tout à coup t'asseoir à côté de moi. Répondit-il tout en se frottant machinalement l'arrière de la tête avec son bras.

_Eh bien…Je… Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir envoyé balader toute à l'heure…

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur le visage du blond.

_Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec entrain avant de continuer. Roh, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié maintenant. Et avec un clin d'œil il ajouta. Mais ne sois pas aussi susceptible, d'accords ? Tu risques de mourir jeune. Je ne voudrai pas ça.

Le cœur de la Hyuga s'emballa, elle sentit de nouveau le rouge lui monter au visage, cette situation l'énervait beaucoup. Elle devait sûrement paraître ridicule à ce moment-là… Il suffisait d'un rien pour la faire rougir ! Il devait la trouver niaise. Depuis quand se préoccupait-elle autant de l'opinion de l'Uzumaki? Depuis quand son impression importait? Depuis quand son univers entier gravitait autour de celui de son ami d'enfance? Telles étaient les questions qui la taraudaient depuis le départ.

Craignant de l'avoir à nouveau énervé, Naruto s'assit face à elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules dénudées. Il articula: « Ecoute, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, c'est du passé. N'y pensons plus. Profitons plutôt de ces vacances de rêve. Nous sommes tous réunis, il ne manque plus que Sakura, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire éblouissant : « Oui, tu as raison, n'y pensons plus ! »

00000000000000000

_Regarde, on est presque arrivé ! S'enthousiasma le jeune Uzumaki en observant le paysage depuis le hublot.

_Mais oui !

Après quelques minutes, ils atterrirent effectivement sur l'aérodrome de l'île. Le beau Uchiwa promena un regard ennuyé autour de lui. L'archipel Chubura… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé y revenir un jour… non, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne s'y serait jamais rendu. Au lieu de quoi il ne serait pas autant troublé.

Il sentit un bras s'abattre sur ses épaules et se retourna pour rencontrer le sourire jovial de son meilleur ami.

-Comment va mon Sasuchou ?

-la ferme Naruto soupira-t-il un brin agacé. Chose qui fit rire le blond.

-Rappelle-moi encore comme ça et je réduis ton corps en lambeau de chaires que je balancerai aux requins.

Le blond eut des sueurs froides dans le dos.

00000000000000000

Les bagages sortis, une limousine noire les attendait non loin de là.

_Ouah ! quel accueil ! S'extasia Naruto avec pétulance.

_Par ici, mesdames et messieurs

Ils montèrent à bord du véhicule. L'intérieur était luxueux.

_Ouah ! C'est décidé ! Je reste ici, je ne sors plus de cette voiture ! S'exclama le blond tandis que les autres, hormis le ténébreux éclataient de rire.

Puis un détail le frappa.

-J'aurais une question, qu'est-ce que ce mec fout ici ?! Fit-il à l'intention de Kiba.

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu remarques sa présence dit Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

Le concerné tiqua légèrement

-bon les gars y en a marre ! Je suis ici parce que moi aussi j'ai été invité figurez-vous! Déclara-t-il un brin agacé d'avoir à chaque fois à justifier sa présence.

-Encore en train de s'incruster à ce que je vois ! Se moqua Naruto.

-Je ne m'incruste pas, je ne fais que répondre à l'invitation de Saku. A la base je devais partir en Californie avec certains potes de la fac mais je m'étais dit que ce serait cool de vous revoir.

Ayant remarqué l'expression étonnée de la princesse, Choji qui était assis à sa droite lui expliqua que c'était un ancien camarade de classe du temps où ils étaient au collège.

« Kiba Inuzuka…»

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête.

-Et pourquoi Naruto semble contrarié? murmura-t-elle

-Kiba était un nomade, il restait rarement avec la bande, préférant infiltrer les groupes d'amis qu'il rencontrait. Ça ne veut pas non plus dire qu'il ne passait jamais du temps avec nous. Perso je m'en fous un peu. Il reste tant mieux, il se barre tant pis. Il n'y pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. D'ailleurs j'ai faim, voulez-vous des chips proposa-t-il en sortant un énième paquet de chips.

La princesse secoua poliment la tête.

-Non merci, Choji, plus tard peut-être.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la résidence privée Ayano. De loin, l'on pouvait apercevoir une mer turquoise bordée par de magnifiques corailles.

_Ouah, c'est magnifique ! S'émerveilla Hinata, songeant déjà à la délicieuse sensation des vagues sur son corps.

_OUAIS ? Hey Sasuke, tu devrais en profiter pour faire une petite séance de bronzage. Commença Naruto.

_Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

_Si, regarde-toi, tu es pâle comme un cadavre ! Je parie même que tu ne sortais presque jamais en Allemagne.

_Ne dis pas de sottises voyons, Bien sûr que je sortais tous les jours pour me rendre à la fac.

_N'empêche que le chauffeur t'y déposait.

_Laisse-tomber. Répondit nonchalamment le jeune homme, las de cette conversation.

La voiture se gara sur le parking, on fit sortir les bagages. Une armée de domestiques les attendaient en dehors de l'imposante résidence secondaire.

Le majordome Yamato les accueillit : « Soyez les bienvenues dans la somptueuse propriété Haruno, le personnel ici présent restera à votre entière disposition et s'attèlera à rendre votre séjour plus qu'agréable. « Votre satisfaction est notre ambition » dixit un chef cuisinier de renommée internationale. Nous en ferons de même. »

_waouh ! Quel accueil ! C'est trop bien ! Chuchota Kiba à Choji qui se contenta d'ouvrir un autre paquet de chips.

_Est-ce que Sakura est déjà là ? S'enquit Naruto

_Non, monsieur Uzumaki, mademoiselle Haruno n'est pas encore arrivée. Pour l'heure, nous allons déposer vos bagages dans vos chambres, si vous daigniez nous suivre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils montèrent tous à l'étage, toujours impressionnés par la beauté de la demeure exceptés Sasuke et la princesse, habitués à tant de luxe, d'apparat.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shoji, Shino et Kiba occupaient une immense suite comportant quatre lits à baldaquins d'une valeur inestimable. Les meubles, tous en ébènes, étaient du style européen. Les baies vitrées donnaient une vue imprenable sur la mer.

_Super ! Nous allons tous être dans la même chambre les gars ! Clama Naruto avec enthousiasme.

_Hmph, je sens que ça va chier. Dit Shino avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Surtout avec ces deux boute-en-train.

-C'est qui que tu traites de boute-en-train! s'insurgea l'Inuzuka.

-Tiens, il y en a un qui s'est reconnu.

Kiba poursuivit son ami dans la chambre, lui lançant tous les objets qu'il trouvait tandis que celui-ci riait de bon cœur.

_Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer ! Ajouta Choji en allongeant une jambe pour faire trébucher le brun au sourire canin.

Sasuke était songeur, ses amis n'avaient pas changé d'un iota- bon, à l'exception de l'Aburame qui est devenu plus expressif- après six longues années. Ils étaient toujours aussi téméraires, immatures et simples d'esprit. « Mais qu'en est-il de moi… » Pensa-t-il.

_Sasuke ? Sas'? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? L'interrogea le blond aux orbes bleus… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'idée de partager une chambre avec nous ?

_L'horreur, je sens déjà les blagues foireuses venir.

Naruto éclata de rire. Décidément Sasuke ne changera jamais.

0000000000000000000000

Du côté des filles…

La princesse ne voulait pas dormir seule dans la chambre qui lui était réservée. Aussi décida-t-elle de rejoindre la Hyuga dans la suite non loin de celle des garçons. Elle était d'ailleurs similaire à la première.

_Salut, Hinata, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop qu'on partage la même chambre ?

_Non, non, pas du tout ! Déclara cette dernière avec un petit sourire. Ça fait un peu de compagnie. _Bien que je m'en serais bien passé… Règle numéro 5 : la courtoisie avant tout._

_C'est ce que je recherchais aussi. Dit la blonde.

Elles échangèrent un sourire poli.

_Et si on attendait Sakura dans le jardin ? Proposa la brune ayant aperçu Temari dehors et ne souhaitant pas rester seule avec la princesse.

_Bonne idée, je voulais photographier les belles fleurs qui y poussent. Ce sont des espèces endémiques. Dit la jeune femme tout en se munissant de son appareil photo dernier cri.

Hinata put y lire les initiales U.C . _Uchiwa Corps sans doute…_

Elles sortaient de la chambre lorsqu'elles aperçurent Naruto.

_Vous sortez, les filles ?

_Oui, on va attendre Sakura dans le jardin. Répondit Hinata.

_Cool, je veux me joindre à vous. Tant qu'à faire je vais prévenir les autres.

_Bon, on vous attend dans le jardin, dit Hinata. Allons-y princesse Shion.

-Tout compte fait je vais rester avec Naruto fit cette dernière sans un regard pour la brune.

-Dans ce cas on se retrouve là-bas dit Hinata, en accélérant le pas.

Naruto ne put que trouver la brune sublime, ainsi vêtue de cette ravissante robe d'été couleur lavande ornée de fleures.

-Alors tu viens ? S'impatienta la princesse, voyant que l'Uzumaki n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient réunis au grand complet autour d'une table à déguster le célèbre cocktail de l'île.

_Pincez-moi, je dois rêver les gars. Déclara notre blond survolté.

_Et moi donc ! Renchérit la Hyuga. Un sourire doux étirant ses lèvres.

_Nous sommes enfin réunis, il ne reste plus que Sakura, j'ai tellement hâte de la revoir. Pas vous ? dit Choji

_Bien sûr, elle me manque vraiment ! Répondit la brune.

_Moi aussi j'aimerais la revoir, avoua la princesse Shion. Je me demande si elle a changé.

Shino eut un léger ricanement avant d'ajouter : « D'apparence sans doute mais je suis sûr qu'elle est restée la fille impertinente qu'on connaissait, une vraie coriace! » Kiba hocha de la tête : « Elle a du caractère, la meuf! Haha, une grande gueule aussi. Et pour cause, on se chamaillait souvent! Tss toujours à me contredire à chaque fois que je parlais… »

Naruto eut un fou rire. «Hahahaha ! Comme l'eau et le feu quoi! »

_Tu veux rire, ce n'est rien comparé à la relation conflictuelle qu'elle entretenait avec Sasuke.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le concerné. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir participer à la conversation, préférant siroter silencieusement son cocktail dans son coin, Shikamaru et Temari n'en menaient pas large. Une petite inspection autour de la propriété aurait été la bienvenue, au lieu de quoi ils restaient là avec ces étrangers à écouter une conversation tout aussi banale et qui ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'y intéresse. De toute manière rien de tout cela ne les concernait pas, ils étaient là pour veiller sur la princesse. Mais Hinata avait fait connaissance avec la jeune femme et cela- même si elle ne se l'avouera jamais- lui avait fait beaucoup de plaisir. Depuis qu'elle était garde du corps, elle était devenue un être quelconque aux yeux de tous, un vulgaire instrument accomplissant les tâches auxquelles elle était destinée. Alors lorsque la brune l'avait abordée et avait voulu faire sa connaissance, elle s'était sentie humaine, vivante.

_Hn ? Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? Pourquoi tous les regards sont rivés sur moi ? Demanda Sasuke d'un ton neutre.

_Ben alors ? Interrogea Naruto.

_Alors quoi ?

_On attend ! S'impatienta Kiba.

Le jeune homme s'irrita pour de bon.

_Vous ne pouvez pas être plus clair ? Vos questions n'ont ni queue ni tête!

Hinata prit la parole pour le calmer.

_On voulait savoir ce que tu en pensais, si tu voulais revoir Sakura, toi aussi, tu es le seul à n'avoir rien dit. Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, arborant un sourire doux.

_Bof… Fut sa seule réponse; avant de sortir son smartphone, montrant clairement qu'il ne souhaitait plus être interrogé à ce sujet. A bien regarder, qu'elle soit là où pas ne faisait pas une grande différence. Il n'y avait pas de quoi exagérer autant. Vraiment…

_Comment ça « bof ». Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! Fit remarquer Naruto.

_Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre ?

_Bah je sais pas, moi, utilise un peu tes méninges. Dis des choses comme: « Je me demande si elle est toujours aussi petite » ou genre « elle me manque… »

_Peuh ! Tu plaisantes j'espère. Répondit-il avec un sourire un coin. De telles paroles ne sortiraient jamais de ma bouche.

Le jeune homme, tel un bon comédien ayant une parfaite maîtrise de ses gestes continuait à manifester son indifférence la plus totale alors qu'au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment qu'il voulait la revoir, entendre sa voix criarde, ses brillantes analyses. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus : la voir bouder, voire s'énerver à cause de ses remarques caustiques. Cela l'amusait beaucoup.

Kiba lui lança un regard malicieux. Avant de le taquiner.

_Allez, mon petit Sasuke, sois pas timide, avoue que Sakura te manque !

Le jeune homme avait quelques paroles acides en tête qui ne demandaient qu'à être extériorisées lorsqu'une voix mélodieuse se fit entendre.

« Je vois qu'on parle de moi ! »

 **A suivre…**

0000000000000000000

 _ **C'était le chapitre 3, merci d'avoir lu ^-^, son contenu sera amélioré lorsque j'aurai du temps, notamment niveau description. J'ignore quand la suite sortira, je préfère ne pas donner de date, n'étant sûre de rien et au cas où de nouvelles idées surgiraient.**_

 _ **Bon bah, à la prochaine !**_


End file.
